


ABO Trio

by wheel_pen



Series: Miscellaneous James Bond Stories [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond is part of an Alpha/Beta/Omega trio with Eve and Q, where Betas interface with the world for Alphas and Omegas, who don’t seem to have much of a place in modern times. Eve has unexpectedly gone on a work trip, leaving James to face grocery shopping with Q. Just one scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ABO Trio

**Author's Note:**

> The bad words are censored; that’s just how I do things. I own nothing and appreciate the chance to play in this universe.

 

The bell above the shop door jangled cheerfully and Mr. Pangborn turned around behind the counter, smiling fondly at the figure who had entered. “Good afternoon, Q!” he greeted. “And how are you—“ He stopped speaking when he realized the person on the other end of Q’s arm was not the usual Beta Eve, but rather a muscular blond Alpha, who looked very ill at ease in the small shop.

“Hello, Mr. Pangborn,” Q returned with his usual polite enthusiasm. “This is my Alpha, James.”

“Hello, sir,” Mr. Pangborn told him, glad he was well behind the counter. “How are you today?” The Alpha looked him over, made a dismissive assessment, and went back to scanning the shop, which was fine by him.

Q trotted readily up to the counter. “Eve’s gone on a trip,” he announced, “so James is looking after me. We’re out shopping!” Clearly this was novel and exciting for the Omega.

Less so for the Alpha. “Get your biscuits,” James prompted him, and Q scampered off around the corner, James glancing in that direction to make sure it was safe. Eve preferred this shop over the larger ones because it felt safer for Q, and James was willing to pay the higher prices for that. Not that Tesco or whatever would be _unsafe_ , not in this neighborhood, but sometimes Q got overwhelmed by all the people there. So this was where Eve came when she had to shop with Q in tow, as her rather explicit instructions had stated.

The Beta who ran it seemed harmless enough anyway, keeping a respectful silence as James glanced into the deli cases. He hated it when people chattered too much.

“Can I help you find something?” Mr. Pangborn finally offered, years of experience telling him the moment was right.

“I need—“ James was ill-suited to grocery shopping. In the wilderness, in hostile territory, he knew how to survive, what to eat and where to find it. Confronted by endless rows of food for the taking, he was frustrated and confused. “Eve’s gone,” he repeated. “Do you know what she usually feeds him? We’ve had takeaway three times.”

The Beta nodded sagely, as though James had come to the right place. “How about some sliced roast beef and turkey?” he suggested. “You can make easy sandwiches with that.”

“Alright,” James agreed, and the man set about carving some off the meat on display.

Q reappeared carrying a box of his favorite oatmeal biscuits. They had run out this morning and apparently the world could not continue spinning without them. “James, they have all kinds of ice cream back there!” he hinted, obviously.

James’s first thought was to give in, because he knew what might result if he didn’t and he didn’t want to deal with another meltdown, especially in public. But there was also Eve’s reaction to think of. “Eve doesn’t keep ice cream in the house,” he pointed out. “There must be a reason for that.” Q was seconds away from pouting. “Go get some more biscuits,” James bribed instead. “And some fruit!” Q darted away victoriously, which made James think he’d been had somehow.

He turned back to the counter to find Mr. Pangborn bagging the meat up for him. “Now do you have bread for the sandwiches?” he checked professionally. “How about cheese?”

James thought back to the larder and fridge. Eve’s work trip was rather sudden as someone else had taken ill at the last moment, and she hadn’t had time to prepare them as well as she (and James) would have preferred. “Can I get those here?” he replied.

“Of course! A nice mild cheddar perhaps, and some whole wheat?”

“Sure.” He was going to make a profit off them today, but if it kept James and Q from getting greasy takeaway again, it was worth it.

Q came back with _two_ more boxes of biscuits and a bag of oranges. “Weren’t there any bananas?” James asked.

“I wanted oranges!”

“Fine.” James was required to peel the oranges for Q, which was no doubt part of their appeal for the Omega, but James really didn’t find it much fun. “Do we have mustard?” That also went on sandwiches.

“Yes,” Q decided, setting his purchases on the counter. “James, they had macaroni and cheese in a box, and the macaroni is in _shapes_ —“

Macaroni and cheese: carbs and protein. “Fine,” he allowed. “Hurry up, we’re almost done.” James was not immediately aware of how to make macaroni and cheese, but he assumed the package would say. He could do regular pasta but he wasn’t sure how the cheese business fit in.

The door opened and James stepped off to the side as a woman and child came in. Beta, non-malicious, James judged. The child looked mischievous but she was keeping a firm hand on him. She glanced back at James and he tried to appear quiet and non-threatening. Mr. Pangborn began to assist them at the counter, having set all of James’s items off to the side, and James was mildly chagrined to note that the woman seemed to know exactly what she was doing, asking for half a pound of this and a pound of that, thinly sliced with no rind. What even _had_ a rind?

Q popped back in with his box of macaroni. James wanted to summon him but didn’t want to draw attention. The Omega disappeared behind the Beta to put his purchase with the others, and James’s heartbeat began to quicken. Just a Beta female, doing her shopping with her child, no danger, not a threat, he reminded himself. Q crouched down to interact with the child, which the mother seemed fine with. Her glance connected Q with James—James’s intense stare and alert posture probably gave it away—and she tactfully suggested to her child that they look around some, vacating the area. James let out the breath he’d been holding as Q came within grasping distance.

“That little boy was so cute!” Q told him, readily twining his fingers with James’s.

“He seemed like a cheeky bugger to me,” James judged, and Q laughed.

“All ready, sir,” Mr. Pangborn noted at the register, and James reached for his wallet. Paying, he knew how to do.

“You want to carry this?” James asked, offering Q the lighter bag. He liked to keep one hand tethered to Q in public. “Thank you,” he told the shopkeeper.

“Thank you, Mr. Pangborn!” Q added brightly.

“You’re welcome,” the man replied with a small wave. “You have a nice day now.”

They left the shop, James gripping Q’s free hand firmly. They were only a few blocks from home but the wind was keen and the street seemed too crowded to James, so he hailed a cab. Beta driver, a tough guy but someone else might not even pick up an Alpha, especially with an Omega in tow making them extra twitchy. James gave him the address.

“Can we watch a movie when we get home, James?” Q asked, crinkling his shopping bag.

James put a hand on his arm to stop him. “Maybe,” he hedged. He realized his actual plan had been to put the groceries away, make sure the flat was secure, and have sex with Q until he needed a break for food or sleep. Obviously he wasn’t going to say that aloud right now, but from Q’s little smirk he suspected the Omega had guessed his true inclinations.

Well, they’d just been out—twice that day, actually, the first time was the library, which was a horrible place full of shady people and used things, exactly why James _bought_ books instead—so naturally James was going to feel the need to reassert his bond to his Omega. Sometimes he thought Eve might go away on purpose, just to remind James of the stress she went through every day taking care of the household. Maybe she didn’t find it as stressful, however.


End file.
